1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for displaying a menu in order to effectively search or select various options of the menu.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device is a device giving a visual representation of broadcasting signals to a viewer. That is, the display device receives the broadcasting signals, processes the received broadcasting signals based on a predetermined method, and displays the processed signals. The display device provides not only images and audios, but also various information to the viewer. Recently, demand for a digital display device has been increasing according to development of multimedia technology.
A digital television includes various functions. For searching and selecting the various functions, a user displays the menu including various options on a screen of the digital television at first. And then, the user searches for or selects a predetermined option from the options of the menu by moving a cursor on the displayed menu. Accordingly, the options of the menu need to be displayed orderly on the screen for selecting the predetermined option. Therefore, it takes a comparatively long time for searching and selecting the predetermined option as the number of options listed in the menu increases.